The Aftermath
by LacrosseGirl1
Summary: What happens after Bye Bye Hilridge Jr High? After the trio graduate middle school? How will Gordo react? What will they tell Miranda? *UPDATED* Ch 5!
1. Confrontations

My mind raced at an amazing speed. I can't believe I kissed, Gordo, even if it was only  
on the cheek. I can't help but wonder if this will ruin our long lasting friendship, but somehow,  
someway, it feels right.   
  
Gordo and I glanced at each other, each not knowing what to say.  
  
"So the King of Norway is sending his subjects out to invade Sweden..." Gordo began.   
Why does he always resort to stupid "King of Norway" jokes when he's flustered?  
  
"Gordo..." I was cut off by Kate Sanders.  
  
"Oh how sweet, Little Lizzie had her first kiss," Kate scoffed. Then after stealing a  
disgusted glance at Gordo, she continued. "Too bad. You would have been better off with your  
pillow!"  
  
"For your information, I have kissed guys who would never look at you!" Lizzie retorted.   
  
Kate flipped her flowing blonde hair over her shoulder and fled with her groupies in tow. Lizzie  
turned back to Gordo. He was sitting at a lunch table nearby, his head in his hands.  
  
"What's wrong Gordo?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Nothing. I guess I'm just not good enough for you. Since you've kissed all these other  
'hot guys' and all," Gordo stated glumly. "See you around," he added, and left the quad.  
  
"Gordo, that's... not what I meant at all," Lizzie tried. But he had already gone, and Lizzie  
was left by her lonesome in the quad, wondering where she had gone wrong. 


	2. Chatting and Confusion

The rest of the school day was incredibly awkward. It wasn't possible for Gordo and I to  
avoid each other physically, since we have all our classes together and he's my best friend. So we  
resorted to just pretending like the days' earlier events had never happened. It felt so good to  
finally be home and just think about things on my comfortable bed with my familiar stuffed  
animals. Unfortunately, Mom intercepted me in the process.  
  
"Honey what's bothering you?" Mom asked. Why do moms always have to know when  
something's up?  
  
"Nothing, mom. Please just leave me alone," I responded, avoiding eye contact.  
  
"Okay Lizzie, but you do know I'm here for you, right?" Mom reassured me.  
  
"Yeah, thanks," I mumbled and stomped up the stairs to the safety of my bedroom. I  
flopped on my light green and blue patterned comforter, and heard the sound of a buddy signing  
on my computer. It was Miranda! Just the person I need to talk to. Or is it? I can't believe  
Miranda's feelings about this never occurred me. An IM came up.  
  
RandaSingz55: Hey Lizzie!  
  
Lizzeles22: hey!  
  
RandaSingz55: how have u been? How's school?  
  
Lizzeles22: umm.. Lets just say its been...interesting  
  
Lizzeles22: How's Mexico?  
  
RandaSingz55: Don't think u can get off the hook this easily, McGuire. What do u mean  
"interesting?"  
  
Lizzeles22: Well, its kind of a long story, but what would you do if an enemy of yours told you  
that your friend liked you and you look back and notice that maybe they're right. Then you want  
to do something about it so kiss him on the cheek?   
  
RandaSingz55: whoa whoa whoa slow down! You lost me there.  
  
RandaSingz55: Oh, I get it! How could I be so stupid?  
  
Lizzeles22: you do?  
  
RandaSingz55: Yup! I always knew you and Ronnie would get back together. Well I g2g! Lylas!!  
  
RandaSingz55 signed off at 3:56pm  
  
Lizzie stared at the screen. She thinks I'm back together with Ronnie? Wow, she really   
  
has been gone a long time. Just then, the sound of a buddy signing on played again.  
  
VideOGordO: hi  
  
Lizzeles22: hey gordo!  
  
VideoOGordO: so I never finished writing in your yearbook  
  
Lizzeles22: oh right! You can finish at lunch tomorrow if you want.  
  
Lizzeles22: and I'll sign yours too  
  
VideOGordO: cool. I g2g. Cya 2morrow  
  
Lizzeles22: ttyl!!  
  
VideOGordO signed off at 4:17pm  
  
Lizzeles22 signed off at 4:18pm 


	3. Yearbooks and Emails

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire! Hence "fanfiction"   
  
The next morning I climbed onto the bus and sat beside Gordo. I turned to face him.   
  
"Gordo, I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. It came out all wrong."  
  
"Most conversations begin with 'hi', but all right," Gordo responded.  
  
"Hey, I'm trying to be serious here. Kate gets to me sometimes. She knows just what to  
say to make me mad," I explained.  
  
"No, it's perfectly okay. I understand that you kissed Aaron Carter and Frankie Muniz. I  
understand that pretty boy Ronnie was once your boyfriend and Ethan Craft is your long-time  
crush. I just don't fit into that category." Gordo slumped into the seat and turned his gaze to the  
window.   
  
Gordo is taking this harder than I thought. All I wanted was to defend myself when Kate  
insulted me. The last thing I want is to upset Gordo.  
  
The bus pulled up to the school and we parted in our separate ways. I doodled and  
daydreamed my way through my morning classes, and finally, lunch came.   
  
"Hey!" I greeted Gordo as I sat down at our usual table, sure to start the convo with a hi.  
  
"Ready to switch yearbooks?" he asked.  
  
"Definitely," I said, not admitting that I had already read the beginning. We silently ate  
and I began to write.  
  
Gordo~   
You've been here for me, for as long as I can remember. You help we with  
everything from homework, to friends, to guys. I've had so many "crisis' " in middle school that  
I don't know how you can stand me! But you're here no matter what, and that's why I love you.  
Love always, Lizzie  
  
When I capped my pen, I reread what I wrote. I decided it sounds corny, but it's the truth  
and he deserves to know. I looked up from his yearbook and noticed that Gordo was through with  
mine too.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
That afternoon when I got home from school, I was finally alone. The perfect opportunity   
  
to read the rest of what Gordo wrote.   
  
Lizzie~  
You rock. Don't ever change! And only, I really mean it. Lizzie, I like you...as  
more than a friend. But don't worry, I know that I'm not good enough for someone as beautiful  
and fun as you are. You deserve better. I'm content being your best friend.  
Love, Gordo a.k.a. Confused Guy  
  
I was in shock. I knew that Gordo liked me, but nobody has ever said anything this sweet  
to me. But what does Confused Guy mean? It sounds familiar.   
  
I came crashing back down to earth as the holy terror interrupted my thoughts.  
  
"Lizzie's got a love letter! Lizzie's got a love letter!" Matt sang. I hadn't noticed that the  
spiky haired eleven year-old had been reading over my shoulder.  
  
"Lizzie, is this true?" Dad demanded as he walked into the family room.  
  
"Can't anyone get some privacy around here?" I shrieked.   
  
"Is it from Ethan Craft?" Dad asked, completely ignoring what I had just said.  
  
"Nope its from Gordo!" Matt informed the entire world.  
  
"What's from Gordo?" Mom had entered the room.  
  
"A love note!" Matt chirped. Mrs McGuire smiled.  
  
"It was only a matter of time," Mom stated simply.  
  
"What in the world do you mean?" I asked.  
  
"Well, your crush on Ethan Craft was just silly fun, but ever since you two were little I  
knew that you and Gordo would realize your feelings for each other when the time was right. It  
was just a matter of when you realized it, sweetie."  
  
"But that's just it! I'm too late. Gordo thinks I only like popular guys, but that's just not  
true," I explained.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
That night I logged onto the internet in hopes for something similar to my situation in an  
advice column, when an email popped up.   
  
To: Lizzeles22  
From: RandaSingz55  
Date: Tuesday 5:15pm  
Subject: Good News!   
  
Hey Lizzie! How are things going with Ronnie? Anyway, I have good news for you. First,  
I'm coming home Friday! I really want to be with you and Gordo at graduation. And that brings  
up my other news. I guess I got bored on this vacation or something, but I've been doing a lot of  
thinking, and I think I like someone! Its...Gordo. I know I shouldn't like our best friend that way,  
but I can't help it! Please don't tell anyone! Well I g2g, peace!  
Love, Miranda 


	4. Forwards and Food

Disclaimer: hey! Don't own Lizzie McGuire!   
  
A/N: Please let me know if you want to see something changed or you would like me to  
continue!  
  
Chapter 4:   
  
Since when has my life turned into a soap opera? First my best friend falls for me  
and now my other best friend falls for him. I totally forgot that Miranda thought I was  
dating Ronnie again. Why do my friends think I'm so shallow?   
  
Just then, another email popped up. It was one of those annoying forwards that  
people send to everyone in their address book. I usually delete them something  
compelled me to take a peek at this one. It read :  
  
A girl and a guy can be just friends, but at one point or another they will fall for  
each other...maybe temporarily, maybe at the wrong time, maybe too late, or maybe  
forever.  
  
Send this to all your friends and you will have good luck!!   
  
I usually roll my eyes and delete but instead of sending to everyone there is only  
one buddy who needs to read this. I click on "VideOGordO" and hit "send."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
My alarm clock sounded, causing me to leap out of bed. I rub my eyes and  
stumble into the bathroom, deciding I need a good outfit for today. Something that will  
impress Gordo. I try on my purple peasant shirt. Darn it, why did I have to eat that  
doughnut last night? And those fries? Gordo's going to think I'm a tub of lard! Lizzie,  
are you kidding yourself? This is Gordo were talking about. He cares about what's on the  
inside. But that doesn't mean I can't look good!  
  
I spotted my sheer black blouse with a black tank top underneath, which I've been  
saving for a special occasion. Perfect! I crimped my blonde hair into soft curls so they  
would rest lazily on my shoulders, grabbed a bagel and headed out the door.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Lizzie! You look great!" Gordo complimented me that day at lunch.  
  
"You think so? Great!" I responded. "Um, I mean why wouldn't I want you to  
think that. Uh... you're my best friend," was my feeble attempt to cover up.   
  
"Guess what?" I exclaimed, changing the subject.  
  
"What?" Gordo asked, interested.  
"Miranda's coming back on Friday!" I proclaimed.  
  
"Yeah...great," Gordo replied, now more interested in his apple than our  
conversation.   
  
"What's wrong?" I wanted to know.  
  
"Lizzie we've been avoiding the topic of picture day for too long. We need to  
discuss it before its too late and before Miranda comes home," Gordo explained.  
  
Yes! He finally gets it, I thought.  
  
"Meet me at my house tonight? We can hash this out and.....I have a surprise,"  
Gordo hinted.  
  
"You bet I will," I replied, curious and excited at the same time. The bell rang and  
I turned to leave, when Gordo called over his shoulder.  
  
"Oh and Lizzie?" he started. "I loved that forward last night. Best one I ever got."  
  
  
A/N: Please review and let me know if you want me to continue!!!  
Devilbabe: thanks for pointing out my mistake, I fixed it!  
  
How did Lizzie's mom know what was going on? What will Miranda think when she  
finds out Lizzie's not going out with Ronnie, and Lizzie likes Gordo? What surprise does   
Gordo have in store for Lizzie? 


	5. The Back Porch

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire. Lizzie McGuire no es mio.  
  
***Ch.5*** The Back Porch  
  
"Mom can I go to Gordo's tonight?" I asked, pleading with my eyes.   
  
"Honey, it's a school night," Mom replied, exasperated.  
  
"Yeah, in my day we did homework on a Wednesday," Dad chimed in.  
  
"But it's the end of the year! The teachers are just as sick of it all as we are. Besides, I'll  
be home before 9," I protested, watching for a sign of giving in.  
  
"Alright, but hurry back," Mom finally agreed. Yes! I ran upstairs to take a quick shower  
for Gordo and fix myself all over again. I finished and began the short walk to Gordo's house,  
attempting to not look as eager as I felt. I walked up the same steps I've walked a thousand times  
before, but somehow it felt *different* this time. Gordo pulled open the door before I even had  
the chance to ring his doorbell.  
  
"Hey Lizzeles!" Gordo greeted, making fun of my screen name. Well, two can play that  
game!  
  
"Hola VideoGordo," I laughed. We walked through the house and sat down on the  
Gordon's back porch. I love sitting on the porch during summer nights. We sat down on our  
usual swinging bench, and began to talk.  
  
"Lizzie, did you notice anything... the past couple years?" Gordo asked, keeping his deep  
blue eyes averted.  
  
"Like what?" I replied, exploding with curiosity.   
  
"Come on, think about it. I've given clues various times because...well because....I was  
too shy to come out and say that I liked you. I only just recently got up the courage when I wrote  
in your yearbook," Gordo explained, still gazing at his Nikes. He's so cute when he's nervous!  
  
"Like, the time you stayed with me when I couldn't go to Danny's pool party?" I  
suggested, catching on.  
  
"Right. And when you broke up with Ronnie? Who was there for you?" Gordo looked up  
at me.  
  
"You!" I laughed, giving him a hug. I never realized how good it felt to hug Gordo. This  
tingling sensation rose up my spine when we touched. We broke apart.  
  
"Gordo, you idiot!" I exclaimed. "I've been dropping clues too! For such a smart guy..." I  
teased.  
  
"What?" Gordo pondered.  
  
"Why do you think I missed you so much when you went to high school? And why did I  
almost break down in tears when you were dancing with Parker McKenzie? Although, I have to  
admit, I didn't realize it until recently, either," I explained, gazing into those eyes. The bench  
gently rocked back and forth.  
  
"I didn't know you almost cried! I would dance with you over her any day," Gordo  
assured me.  
  
"You really mean that?" I asked, as the swinging bench came to a halt.  
  
"Lizzie, will you go out with me?"  
******************************************************************************  
A/N: Thanks for all the nice reviews! Let me know if you would like me to continue!  
  
What will Lizzie's reply be? What will Miranda think of all this? How will the McGuires react? 


End file.
